


A Day at Disneyland

by T_RexMom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disneyland Resort, I also know way too much about Disneyland so buckle in folks :'), also Virgil gets excited about Haunted Mansion bc mood, slight hint of loceit btw, this is my first sides fic on this site oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_RexMom/pseuds/T_RexMom
Summary: The Sides go to the Disneyland Resort in California!This is another fic I have on Quotev, so I decided to post on here!





	1. The Day

It was a beautiful day in California. The sun was shining, clouds were passing by, the birds were singing, and everything felt good and happy.

Thomas was getting a backpack ready with a lot of water bottles, a lot of snacks, some sandwiches, his hotel room key, and a hoodie. His sides were out and about in the room, also getting ready.

They were all Disneybounding, and their outfits were good too! They all dressed as different attractions.

Logan was dressed as Star Tours. a black galaxy-themed polo shirt with some jeans, some black dress shoes, and a solar system tie. On his shirt pocket was a Star Tours pin.

Roman was Snow White's Scary Adventure. A red t-shirt along with lighter color jean pants, some yellow sneakers, and a red bow in his hair. In the middle of his bow, was a Snow White pin.

Virgil was the Haunted Mansion. A purple and black designed t-shirt, his usual purple and black hoodie, ripped black jeans, some leather boots, and more eyeliner than usual. On his hoodie pocket was a Haunted Mansion Pin.

Patton was the Enchanted Tiki Room. A nice light blue hawaiian shirt with another light blue regular shirt under it, some lighter color jean capris that went to the middle of his shins, some gray sneakers, and his usual cat hoodie around his shoulders. On his hawaiian shirt was a Tiki Room Pin.

Patton was looking excited. "Where's Deceit? I thought he'd be bounding with us as well!"

"Maybe he's taking his time." Logan smiled a bit. He was also pretty excited, but wouldn't admit it.

Speaking of the snake, Deceit popped up. He was Pirates of the Carribean. A nice white t-shirt under a black hoodie. Some ripped brown leggings, a belt, and some boots. He still had his hat on though.

"Deceit, you can wear another hat you know." Patton smiled.

"Yes." Deceit started to take off his hat to reveal his soft looking hair. He then put his hood up and placed a pin on his hoodie sleeve. It was a Pirates of the Carribean pin.

Thomas looked at his sides. "Oh wow! Look at you guys!"

Roman looked extremely excited. "Oh my gosh, we're gonna have an adventure today, Thomas!"

"Calm down, princey. There's still the threat of large crowds." Virgil smiled a bit, also clearly excited.

"Alright, well I need you guys to come back into my head so we can ride the tram to the entrance and not freak anyone out. You guys can come out once we're officially inside."

Patton nodded and the sides got all their backpacks ready before sinking out back into Thomas's mindscape.

~🎆🏰🎆~

Thomas was on the tram to the entrances of DownTown Disney and the Disneyland Resort. He held his backpack in his hands as he watched the tram pass by people, other trams, other trams with people, and decorations of Mickey Mouse and his gang! Once the tram got to a complete stop, and the doors opened, Thomas stepped out with his backpack and went to go clear by the bag check and get through the entrance before going into the park.

Once Thomas got onto Main Street USA, the sides popped out, all ready and excited.

This was going to be a fun day!


	2. Main Street USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Street U.S.A!  
> Did you know that the park was rushed to be built, and on opening day, the heels of shoes would dig into the ground?

Roman was squealing along with Patton, the two sides very excited.

"I can't believe we're in the Happiest Place on Earth!" Roman smiled happily.

"Roman, calm down." Virgil patted Roman's shoulder.

"I can't, we're in Disney mode!" Roman held Virgil by the shoulders.

"Okay, well, let's at least check out this place before going to the next." Logan started to walk with everyone, the sides looking around as they walked. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Patton saw the Main Street Cinema that was playing older Mickey Mouse cartoons. He gasped softly and ran towards there.

Virgil saw this and sighed. "Patton! You can't just run away like that!" He followed Patton along with the other sides.

"Sorry! I just got excited!" Patton smiled and tried to get a ticket, but sadly, it was closed. He pouted. "Awww."

Virgil patted the dad side's back. "It'll be okay." He saw the castle from the street and smiled. "Wow."

Roman smiled and got his phone to take a good picture of the castle. "That's gonna be my new phone wallpaper." He laughed a bit as the two went towards the castle.

In the middle of the park was the famous statue of Walt and Mickey Mouse, facing away from the castle. Logan smiled at this and took a picture of the statue. "That's fascinating."

"You don't like that statue, huh?" Deceit asked Logan.

"I really do. The history of the park is truly fascinating and how old attractions have been, how many are gone now, how many have been renovated over the years...It's all very nice to learn about."

Deceit smiled at the logical side and looked around the place. There were the entrances to the other lands. TomorrowLand, Frontierland, Adventureland, and Fantasyland.

"So...where do we go first?" Virgil asked Thomas, who had the map out.

Thomas looked at the map. "Okay, does anyone wanna go to Fantasyland?"

"I do!" Roman answered.

Virgil sighed. "I'd rather go to Frontierland."

"...Rock paper scissors." Roman looked at Virgil seriously as they went best two outta three.

Roman won, making the prince cheer and Virgil sighed.

"Let's go!" Patton said as they all walked through the castle and into Fantasyland.


	3. Fantasyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fantasyland Hours!  
> Did you know that Snow White's Scary Adventures was first called Snow White's Adventure, but was later changed due to how scary the first version of the ride was?

Roman took a deep breath when he stepped into the fantasy area. "Just like home sweet home."

Virgil rolled his eyes a bit, but smiled a bit. "You're a big wiener, princey." 

"What ride first?" Patton smiled and looked around before seeing the King Arthur Carousel. "What about that ride?"

"Sure!" Thomas smiled and got in line with his sides. Before long, they got on. Patton, Roman, and Thomas got onto separate horses as Virgil, Deceit, and Logan sat in the multiple person vehicle in the merry-go round. They all buckled up before the ride started with a whimsical version of Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty.

~🎆🏰🎆~

After the nice and happy carousel, Virgil and Deceit went to ride Snow White's Scary Adventure as Roman and Patton were checking out the Sword in the Stone in front of the King Arthur's Carousel.

"I bet I can pull this sword out." Roman smiled.

"Really?" Patton looked at Roman innocently.

"Yeah!" Roman went up to it and started to pull on the hilt. It only moved up a bit, and stayed stuck. Roman looked confused. "What...?"

Patton giggled. "Oh no." He saw Virgil and Deceit come back. "Hi!"

Virgil smiled and Deceit waved a bit. 

"That ride was cool," Virgil nodded.

"That's good! Sorry I was such a wimp to go onto it. It said scary in the title!" Patton smiled happily.

"It's not fine." Deceit shrugged.

"Hey! If we go up, we can go up to Small World." Roman pointed to the map. 

"Good idea. A water ride might cool us off a bit from the sun, and give our sunblock a break." Logan smiled and walked with the group.

~🎆🏰🎆~

Once everyone got into the small boat ride, they were separated into rows. Patton, Deceit, and Virgil in one, and Logan, Roman, and Thomas in another.

After everyone got loaded on, besides Thomas and his sides, the lady running the control panel and security footage got her microphone and started to say, in a cheery voice.

"Welcome aboard everyone! In order to make this a smooth sail around the world, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat at all times, and keep an eye on your children, please," She took a quick break to see the panel, "Annnnd we're ready to go!" She got the boat to start sailing after her announcement.

Patton and Logan looked around at the topiaries shaped like animals as they slowly got closer into the ride building.

Virgil smiled. "This is actually...pretty relaxing."

"Don't wait until it goes to the earworm song." Deceit smirked at Virgil.

Thomas laughed at the banter and smiled as they finally got into the ride building.

Roman and Patton started to sway a bit in their seats to the catchy tune, Logan and Virgil kind of groaned. Deceit and Thomas was looking around the ride and looked normal.

Roman got excited about the references in the ride to Disney movies like Peter Pan or Alice in Wonderland with the use of the doll animatronics.

"I wonder why they chose dolls?" Virgil asked softly.

"Maybe it's to represent the kids of the world." Patton looked happy.

"Why are they not heavily air conditioned though?" Deceit leaned onto Patton, who gave him a hug in return.

"Because California is hot, dude." Virgil shrugged.

They enjoyed the ride otherwise, from start to finish.

~🎆🏰🎆~

After the nice ride through It's a Small World, and other rides like Alice in Wonderland and the Mad Tea Party Cups, Thomas went to a resting area and checked the map. "Alright gang, we traveled Main Street and Fantasyland. Where next?"

"Why not Critter Country next?" Patton asked softly.

"New Orleans Square." Deceit said, and looked at Patton.

Patton put on a serious face as he and Deceit got into a thumb wrestling best two outta three fight. Patton won, who looked surprised but smiled anyway.

"Alright! To Critter Country!" Thomas cheered as his group walked with him.


	4. Critter Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Critter Country!   
> Did you know that remains of the Country Bear Jamboree is still in the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh?

When the sides got to the Critter Country, Patton looked happy. "I'm so excited!"

"Okay, first off, we passed the mark where our sunscreen expires. We need to put some on." Logan got the sunblock out.

Patton nodded and went to everyone as they started to put sunscreen on their faces, arms, legs, and neck. After everyone was done, Thomas saw both Splash Mountain and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. 

"Alright, which one first?"

"I'm not riding Splash Mountain." Virgil and Roman said at the same time, the two facing each other and recreating the spiderman meme.

Logan sighed. "You two are dramatic."

"Okay, how about this. Deceit, Logan, Patton, and I go to Splash Mountain first, and you two wait and then we all can go onto the Winnie the Pooh ride." Thomas smiled.

"Yeah, okay." Virgil sat on a shady bench.

"Have fun!" Roman smiled and sat next to Virgil.

Patton looked excited as he, Deceit, Logan, and Thomas went to wait in line for the ride. It wasn't a long line, after all.

~🎆🏰🎆~

After the small group went through the ride, they started to sit in the log flume. Patton in the front, Deceit in the 2nd spot, Thomas in the third spot, and Logan in the last spot.

While they got situated and took off any loose items, the log went fowards into the water and tthe cartoonish voice started to speak.

"For your safety, just stay seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the log, and be sure to watch your kids! Have a zippity doo-daa ride!"

As the narration spoke in Spanish, Patton started to hum the song as they went up the first waterfall. They came down in a simple splash, not getting too wet.

"Oh, we're gonna get soaked, huh?" Logan asked Thomas.

"Probably!" Thomas smiled as they went up the second, more bigger waterfall. They also came down in a small, non-soaked splash.

The group looked at the lovely sunny scenery and went down the third more larger waterfall. Thomas and Logan got a tiny bit soaked but wasn't fatal. 

Then they came into the show building, where animals from geese to rabbits were doing their duties as they sing "How Do you Do?". Patton danced in his seat a bit to the song, giggling as the group watched the story unfold.

The story was that Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear was trying to capture Br'er Rabbit while the rabbit went to find his Laughing Place, although he was warned a bunch to never go to the Laughing Place.

There was a fourth and fifth waterfall, that soaked all 4 members of the group a little bit, more so Deceit and Patton.

Of course, Patton was terrified of the blacklit Laughing Place, but slowly got used to it.

Thomas smiled. "This is so nice, gang."

Logan looked around as the animals started to warn people about the Laughing Place and Br'er Fox, and finally went onto the ladder to the highest waterfall on the ride. The main attraction.

As the vulture animatronics taunted them, Patton held onto the log's side handles tightly and looped his backpack around his legs to not loose it. Logan did the same as Patton, while Thomas and Deceit didn't hold on.

As they reached the top, the brightness of the day blinded them a bit as they started to swoop down the waterfall, Deceit and Thomas's arms in the air as they went down until they reached the bottom, and leaving Patton and Deceit soaked.

Patton laughed as he started to try and dry his face. At least his backpack was alright.

Deceit, on the other hand, started to groan. "Oh god, water is up my nose!"

Thomas smiled. "That was amazing!"

Logan smiled a bit. "I would say, that was quite fun."

As they entered into the showbuilding, to the nice finale to Zippity-Doo-Daa, soon the ride has ended. The group got out of the log safely and walked through the exit.

Patton ran over to the merch place to find their picture, and laughed a bit, taking a picture of it after drying his hands. Patton and Thomas had huge grins, Deceit looked terrified, and Logan looked unamused.

After everyone took a picture of the photo, they got some towels and started to dry off as they headed back to Virgil and Roman.

~🎆🏰🎆~

Virgil was playing on his phone as he waited with Roman.

"Okay, I bet you five bucks that at least two of our party members are gonna be soaking wet when they get out of the water ride." Roman looked at Virgil.

"Oh, you're on." Virgil smirked a bit. "What happens if you loose?"

"I give you five dollars." Roman nodded.

"Okay, deal." Virgil went back to playing on his phone. He then went to check the wait time for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. "Oh wow, ten minutes."

Virgil went back to the bench once the four arrived. Patton and Deceit were soaked to the bone, while Thomas and Logan looked okay.

The emo sighed as he gave Roman five dollars.

"Thank you." Roman put the money in his pocket before smiling. "How was it?"

"It was amazing!" Patton giggled. 

"Where's your cat hoodie?" Virgil tilted his head.

"In my backpack!" Patton smiled. "I didn't want it to get wet!"

Deceit sniffled and rubbed his nose. "I don't think I still have water up my nose."

Roman laughed a bit before getting some towels out of his own backpack and handing them to both Patton and Deceit.

After the dad and the snake were dried off a bit more, they all headed to wait in line for the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.

~🎆🏰🎆~

Virgil smiled as they went through the line to the ride, listening to the music as they walked.

Patton had been dried off now, his new towel in his backpack, and he had his phone and glasses back, as well. "I'm so excited!"

Logan looked at the props that hung around the queue. Pots of "Hunny", cartoon books, and other items. After a while, he heard Tigger's voice as the group was waiting to be next in the ride, doing the usual instructions for all the rides in the park.

As they got into the honeycomb vehicle, the cart moved on the track as the narration began.

"One blustery day in the Hundred Acre Wood, a litte bear named Winnie the Pooh went to search for some Hunny."

As the group went through the "windy" day, Patton smiled and looked around the dark ride's set. After a bit, they were in the flooded rain scene. Everything was floating, Piglet was screaming for help to Tigger, and Eeyore complaining about the weather. 

After the short scene, they came across to a forest area where Tigger's theme song was playing. Tigger popped up from behind a bush, scaring the heck out of Virgil and Thomas.

"Oh god, it became a horror movie!" Virgil joked, giggling. Then another "jumpscare" happened and Virgil latched onto Thomas.

When they got into Winnie the Pooh's house, the bear was asleep and his dream form started to fly around in a dark space, eventually leading the honeycomb vehicle into the Heffalumps and Woozles set.

"Oh my goodness!" Roman latched onto Logan, scared.

"They're not real, Roman, and get your-" Logan tried to get Roman off of him, but gave up after there was no sign of the prince getting off of him.

Deceit laughed at Logan and Roman, as he, Virgil, and Thomas was taking this set calmly.

After the scene ended, they ended up at Winnie the Pooh's birthday party and then soon, the ride was over.

~🎆🏰🎆~

After they were done with the ride, Virgil looked at everyone. "Well, that was fun!"

"That Heffalumps section was really spooky." Roman said, rubbing his arm.

Patton giggled. "Trust me, kiddo, heffalumps are not real."

"They do and they steal honey!"

"That means the bee population would still be safe." Logan shrugged.

Virgil was starting to snicker at the banter happening. "Oh my goodness, okay."

Thomas got the map back out. "Okay, Roman and Patton already picked. Who next?"

"Why not Logan?" Virgil looked at Logan.

"Really? Wow...I'm flattered." Logan blushed in embarrassment.

Deceit smiled at Logan's blush and cupped the logical side's face. "Well, what do you say?"

"Hmm...TomorrowLand." Logan nodded.

Deceit smiled and shuddered when a cool breeze went through them. Logan got a hoodie out of his backpack and placed it onto Deceit, who happily accepted the warm galaxy themed hoodie.

"Well, let's go then!" Thomas smiled and led the way to TomorrowLand.


	5. TomorrowLand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tomorrowland time!  
> Did you know that before Star Tours, there was a ride called Adventures Thru Inner Space?

Once they crossed through Main Street again, they were finally at Tomorrowland.

"Enter...the future." Patton smiled and stepped onto the land of tomorrow.

"More like outdated future." Virgil slapped his knee and laughed.

"Well, at least it's still a nice tomorrowland. Back when the park opened in 1955, the people thought this could be the future due to sci-fi books and movies." Logan looked around. "It feels homely to me."

"Awwww, I can't believe you're a future boy, Teach." Roman teased and Logan smacked his arm softly.

"Anyways, since it is almost lunch time, I highly suggest we don't eat a snack from here. Also, I say we go with Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters for entertainment first." Logan started to walk over to the ride with the others.

"What was that one song?" Virgil looked at Roman.

"You've Got a Friend in Me?" Roman looked at Virgil.

"It's the same tone as It's not Easy being Green." Virgil did that in a horrible Kermit the frog impression, making Roman laugh happily.

"Oh, you emo nightmare." Was the last thing Roman said before they were in the ride building.

~🎆🏰🎆~

"I can't believe you beat us all." Roman pouted at Patton, who had a bright smile.

"Yeah, how did you get that many targets?" Thomas asked.

"Fast reflexes!" Patton looked happy.

Thomas shook his head, smiling before looking up and seeing Star Tours: The Adventure Continues. "Logan, do you want to go on Star Tours?"

"I mean...my current outfit is based on that ride so...yes." Logan nodded.

Thomas smiled.

"I'm going to go in there," Deceit lied, "I don't need a break from these air conditioned buildings."

"That's okay, buddy! I can stay out here with you while the others go on Star Tours!" Patton smiled.

"Hm...okay." Deceit sat on a sunny bench while Patton sat to a closer bench that had shade.

"We'll be right back!" Roman cheered triumphantly and him, along with Virgil, Thomas, and Logan went onto Star Tours.

~🎆🏰🎆~

As the line started to get closer and closer to the ride vehicles, Logan looked around the set with a child-like smile.

Thomas looked at him. "Wow, never would I have thought that you could smile like that. It's very nice."

Logan stopped smiling. "Sorry, I should be more professional..." Then he broke back out into a grin.

Roman smiled. "Someone's excited!"

"Who is?" Logan looked at Roman.

"Logan...he was talking about you." Virgil snorted a bit.

Logan blushed in embarrassment and went to get his 3-D glasses along with his group.

A local star tours staff member smiled at them. "How many in your party?"

"Four." Logan nodded.

She nodded and backed a bit before pointing to a row on one vehicle. "Please use that row!"

Logan nodded. "Thank you." He then walked to the row, waiting for the ride to start as the video above the doors started to play the warning messages. No flash photography, tighten your seatbelt, and put belongings under the seat. After the message and the pre-show played out, as C-3PO was now the captain flying the shuttle, the doors opened. The previous guests went out the opposite way of the new people as everyone filed in.

Thomas smiled and put his backpack under his seat before buckling himself in. Logan looked excited along with Roman, and Virgil looked chill about it.

After a bit, a cast member came in. "Okay, I'm going to be checking the rows to see if everyone has their seatbelts on and their belongings under their seats." He went from the front row to the second row. Thomas and his group was around the middle row.

After checking, the cast member went to a panel and started to press some buttons. "Alright, and we are ready for liftoff! Enjoy your flight!" And, just as soon as he came, he was gone. 

Everyone started to put on their 3D glasses as the ride started. The vehicle jumbled and leaned safely through the planets they went through. Being hunted by the Empire was not fun!

After a while, the ride came to a peaceful end. The lights in the vehicle turned on, everyone started to get their belongings and unbuckle, and everyone walked out of the vehicle for the next guests.

Logan looked happy as he put his 3D glasses into a bin. "That was stunning."

Virgil smiled.

Roman hugged Logan. "You looked so happy as we went through that ride!"

Logan smiled and went down to the exit to the merch store. The first thing his eyes landed on was a cool shirt that had a Star Wars poster design on it, and it made him look excited.

Thomas saw this and smiled. "Let's wait til we rode the rides, then we can get souveniers, okay?"

Logan nodded and went out with the group.

~🎆🏰🎆~

When the crew came back, Deceit was basically sunbathing on the bench, curled up into a small ball. 

"Awww, that's so cute." Thomas smiled.

Deceit looked up and immediately uncurled himself. "It is cute, thank you."

"Alright, Logan, what ride next?"

"I would say Space Mountain, but I do not find rollercoasters...good."

"You're afraid of roller coasters?" Virgil looked at Logan.

"Well...not afraid-"

"He's lying." Deceit pointed to Logan.

Logan sighed. "Can we please go on the Finding Nemo ride?"

"There's a Nemo ride?!" Patton gasped.

"According to the map, yes."

"Let's go!" Patton ran to the ride with the others, excited.

~🎆🏰🎆~

They went out of the ride after a couple minutes, squinting at the sudden light.

"Wow, dark rides are not fun when it's sunny out." Virgil sighed.

"It's okay...I think that's all for Tomorrowland..." Logan smiled.

"Where to next?" Thomas got the map out. "We've been to Main Street, Fantasyland, Critter Country, and here. There's Frontierland, Adventureland, ToonTown, and New Orleans."

"How about Adventureland?" Patton asked happily.

"Well, Roman had a turn, Patton had a turn, and Logan had a turn...it's down to me and Deceit." Virgil sighed.

"I definitely don't say Adventureland."

"I say New Orleans."

And just like that, the two engaged in a really epic thumb wrestling, best two out of three. Virgil came out the winner, cheering softly.

"WOO! Okay, let's go." Virgil smiled.

And with that, they headed straight towards New Orleans Square, where a spooky surprise will meet them there.


	6. New Orleans Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Orleans Square!  
> Did you know that one of the concept ideas for the Haunted Mansion was for it to be a walkthrough?

Once they stepped into New Orleans Square, Virgil sighed happily.

"Yes, it's time." Virgil smiled wickedly.

"What does that mean, and why are you smiling like that?" Roman looked at Virgil.

"Look." Virgil pointed somewhere, like a banshee pointing to the next person to die.

Roman looked at where Virgil was pointing, and his eyes widened.

There stood the Haunted Mansion. Surrounded by a creepy gothic fence, even the prince can see the plants and grave stones.

"Oh gosh." Roman looked at the group.

Logan and Deceit were talking about how dramatic Virgil is being, Patton looked slightly nervous, and Thomas looked happy for Virgil.

"Come on, let's go!" Virgil went towards the mansion with the group, smiling.

~🎆🏰🎆~

"This is certainly...Virgil's element." Logan adjusted his glasses as he walked.

Patton looked at the pet cemetery and pouted cutely. "All those cute animals..."

"They're in a better place, padre." Roman smiled and patted Patton's back.

Virgil looked too excited to go into the spooky ride. "This line said it'd take 20 minutes, but I don't think I can wait that long."

"You can not definitely wait that long, you raccoon." Deceit shook his head and started to read the gravestones.

After reading just one, Deceit began laughing loudly. "Oh my gahahad!"

Thomas looked at the gravestone. It read, "Dearly Departed Brother Dave. He chased a bear into a cave."

Thomas snorted a bit, covering his mouth.

After 21 minutes of waiting, they finally got into the mansion's first room. The Ghost Host started to talk and introduce himself as everyone filed in.

Patton put on his cat hoodie and slung his backpack back on after he was done putting it on. 

A door opened after some minutes, and they all filed into the Stretching Room. A cast member, dressed as a maid, stepped in and waited until the doors closed behind her.

"Please step kindly away from the walls and into the dead center of the gallery." She said in a monotone voice as the room started to stretch.

Patton clung to Thomas, as Virgil looked up, excited. Roman clung to Patton and Logan protectively, until thunder crashed and the hanging corpse of the Ghost Host swayed in the rafters. After the lights went out, and there was the scream, the lights turned back on.

Virgil smiled more wickedly and started to walk through the queue with his group.

Patton was now clinging to Roman tightly, the two jumping as the pictures changed with every flash of lightning. Logan was protectively clinging onto Deceit and Thomas.

"Okay, so it's two to three people per Doombuggy. Who's going with who?" Thomas asked.

"I'll go with Deceit." Virgil nodded.

"I'll stay with Roman." Patton said softly.

"I'll go with Logan." Thomas smiled.

They all got into the Doombuggies and went throughout the Haunted Mansion.

~🎆🏰🎆~

After the ride ended, they all squinted as their eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

"That was scary." Patton played with his hands.

Roman patted Patton and gave him a hug. "It'll be okay, they were friendly ghosts!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Patton smiled and kissed Roman's forehead in a fatherly way.

Logan looked at the next ride, Pirates of the Carribean. "I suggest after this ride, we go back to Main Street to eat some lunch."

"Good idea. I'm hungry." Virgil went towards the ride with the group, looking like a happy child.

~🎆🏰🎆~

After the ride, no one was surprisingly soaked from the water ride.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Roman smiled. "But yeah, we should definitely get some lunch."

"There's a restaurant called Carnation Cafe. We can go there." Logan smiled.

"Okay! Onward to Main Street!" Thomas called as they started to walk to the restaurant.


	7. Back to Main Street USA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Main Street!  
> Did you know that before Country Bear Jamboree was America Sings? Some of the animatronics from America Sings were recycled and put into Splash Mountain or Star Tours.

Once the group got back onto Main Street, more people were there than before.

Virgil took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Patton gave him a smile and patted the anxious side on the shoulder.

"You can do it, Virgil. We'll be okay." Patton assured Virgil, and the emo side slowly nodded.

"Thanks, Patton." Virgil smiled and started to walk around the street to find a place to eat.

Logan spotted the Picnic Area outside of the park, and looked at Thomas. "You did pack sandwiches and snacks right? So we can save money for dinner?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I found a picnic area." Logan pointed to it.

"Good eye, Logan! Thank you." Thomas smiled.

Logan nodded in thanks as the group walked over to the picnic area. They had to go through the people first, and got their hands stamped so they can come back inside the park.

~🎆🏰🎆~

It was a cute little small area. Gray picnic benches and tables covered in colorful umbrellas for shade, walls of green flora, and Disney music played as they started to set up their lunches.

There was a couple of peanut butter sandwiches, some turkey and lettuce sandwiches, a couple snacks like Goldfish crackers and some peanut butter to-go cups, and flavored waters.

As soon as everything was passed around and everyone got what they liked, they all dug in as Zippity Doo Dah from Splash Mountain started to play.

Virgil danced a bit in his seat as he ate his sandwich, smiling to himself.

Deceit was the first to finish his lunch, smiling. "That was good."

Logan was the next to finish. "It was."

Pretty soon, everyone was finished and full from lunch. There was still some snacks and the rest of the waters left.

"I suggest we save these." Logan pointed to both the snacks and waters. "Just in case they're needed before or after dinner."

Thomas nodded with a smile and put them back into his backpack once they were sealed closed.

Logan checked the time. "It's 1:30 p.m. I suggest we re-apply some sunscreen and go back out to the next land."

Roman smiled and got out the sunscreen, throwing it to Logan.

Logan tried to catch it, but it fell onto the floor. He sighed and picked it up, going to apply some sunscreen to himself. Then Roman was next, then Thomas, then it went in a line until Deceit was the last one to put on sunscreen.

After everything was thrown away or packed away, they all got up and started to walk back into the park. Their stamps from earlier were read and they were welcome to enter back into the park.

Thomas pulled out the map yet again, resting it onto a trash can. "Okay. We've been to Fantasyland, Critter Country, Tomorrowland, New Orleans Square, and Main Street. All that's left is Adventureland and Frontierland."

"How about Frontierland?" Deceit suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Patton smiled.

As everyone else agreed, Thomas put the map back. "Alright, to Frontierland it is!"


End file.
